the graveyard
by Delena-Fan-for-life
Summary: What if in season one it was elena in the graveyard instead of vicky. rating chanhed i dont wanna get yelled out if i go over rating so review and read or other way ruond
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Elena p.o.v

" I miss you Mum and Dad you have no idea how much I wish it was me that night who died in the car. Not you'se." "Elena there you are, weve been looking all over for you. You're Aunt is so worried." Bonnie approched and said relieved. "We" I asked. "Oh Caraline was with me bu she saw Damon at front and stoped to help him." She explaned. "oh and how she did. "Damon said as he walked towards us." "Damon where is Caraline" Bonnie asked it sounded like she was accusing him of something. "Shes out near your car." He answered. Not once taking his eyes of her neck. "Ahh Bonnie lets go get Caraline and leave" I said he Looked scary like run for your life scary. "No!" He yelled okay now I really wanted to leave. "How about you go get Caraline ad I can ask Bonnie why she hates me." "Ok" I replead and started ok leave.

Damon P.O.V

Stupid Stefan I thought when im better I think I might pay Elena a visit." "come on Caraline, weve got to find Elena her Aunt is worried." bonnie said about to walk into the graveyard. "ohh god damon what happened" Caraline asked worriedly. "nothing just stopped out on a jog." I lied wow im a very convincy liar.. 'Bonnie you go find Elena im going to stop with Damon for a bit" Caraline said clearly not caring about Elena then just me. "ok be quick" Bonnie said and left. "Thankyou Caraline" I said and Sunk my teeth into her neck. Once I felt Caralinees heart beat stop I let her fall to the ground. I went to find Bonnie and Elena hmm maybe I could have some fun. As I arrived I heard bonnie say"...and went to help him" "and she did" I said I mentally laughed huh they don't know the full extent of those words. Not listing just focosing on Bonnies neck I automaticly answered. "At near your car". I think the drive. I heard elena saying "Ahh Bonnie lets go get Caraline and leave". "NO!' I yelled gotta control the hunger. " How about you go get Caraline and I can ask bonnie why she hates m." "Ok" was the oly answere I got and she left. Once I knew Elena was out of ear shot I killed Bonnie. Once I was done I went after Elena. " Time for the fun to begin." I said to myself.

Elena p.o.v

After I lef Damon and Bonnie I went through the grave yard to the frint to find Caraline. As I neared the front I fell over something as I got up and looked down I realised a very sad fact. "Caraline ohh no Caraline wake up please get up". I started sobbing, as I got down and searched for her pulse or some sort of sign that she was still alive I realised all hope was gone. With all fears of Damon out of mind I yelled out into the Darkness "Bonnie , Damon Help" Hoping one of them would hear me nothing. I heard a branch snap from behind meand turned aropund to be standing Face to face with Damon. "Damon you gotta help its Caraline, I think... I ..ithink..shes..de..ad"i said in between sobs. "Ohhhh nooooo why did this happen... what happend" I continued. "I did" he just said it, no emotion no clues that he was joking. It couldn't have been him it had to be an Animal. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but something in my mind was telling me he was telling the truth. So I did what I thought was best and bolted, my mind was screaming go to Bonnie she will know what to do.

Damon.P.O.V

I tumbled upon Elena trying to find life in Caraline not going to happen I thought. SNAP I purposly stept upon a a stick. I was looking at her she was beautiful. Stop thinking like that she is ammusment, food and entertainment that is it yes I have gone into her room to look at her but that was different right now she is a entertaining meal and toy that is it. But I couldn't help it, she looks even more beautiful with tears all over her face. I answered her question that I bearly heard with "I did." there is no emotion in my voive only the predetor that is inside me and wants to have some fun. Once she ralised I was telling the truth, she took off in the position where I killed bonnie. "Such a stupid girl" I yelled out I cought up to her easily and said to her. "If I killed Caraline why do you thnk Bonnie is still alive." With that I threw her over my shoulder and took of to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Stefan P.O.V

Where is Damon I thought. "Bonnie I yelled as I spotted her laying motionless in the graveyard. "Brr Brr Brr Brr (Ringing of phone. As I looked at the caller id I saw a photo of Elena so I answerd

Stefan-Hello

Damon-So you found her, what about Caraline

Stefan-Where is Elena? Why did you do this?

Damon -Elena is wit me and I was hungry

Stefan-I swear to..

Damon-Listen I want my ring and you are going to give it to me or Elena will Suffer a slow and Painful death(Sounds of Elena's whimpering can be heard over the phone) I will enjoy it as much as her company

Stefan- Okay dont hurt her. Ill need some time.

Damon- you have a day

Stefan- Damon please don't do this

Damon_ stefan shut up I am tired of seeing you happy I will do what I want so bring me my ring befor time runs out or I will painfully kill Elena. Ohh and tik tok tik to. Times running out

and with that Damon hung up on me

_**What do you think good or bad read and review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Damon p.o.v

"Elena iv'e been waiting since I got into mystic fall to do this but with your vervain and Stefan watching you every bloody five minutes I have been wanyting to taste you all this time." her face was blank she had no idea what I was talking about. Well better for a suprise. ""she screamed as I painfully sank my fangs into her neck. When she was almost unconsious I pulled them out and out my wrist to her mouth. "if you die Stefa will not give me my ring back." I whispered to her. "Damon please..." is the last thing I heard from her before she fell asleep. "Please what is the question that flowed through my head.

_**Sorry about short chapter. Going to update all stories if possible so all will be short Question should stefan bring the ring in on time or will Elena be put in pain by damon because Stefan cant give Damon the ring on time your choice.**_


End file.
